Operation: Arendelle
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins attempt at a Norwegian vacation goes south and they get blasted back in time to the Kingdom of Arendelle. Now they must help Elsa stop Blowhole's latest plot for world domination.
1. Chapter One: Let it go!

New York, New York USA 0300 hours

August 20th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

I awoke to a loud mumblely sound from the other room and looked over to the clock to find that it was only 3 in the morning! I jumped down and saw that the sounds were not coming from our TV. I turned to my second in command who was also up and said, "Kowalski! Analysis!" he turns to me and announced, "I believe it's coming from the next room". While Rico was sound asleep (he sleeps like a rock) we snuck into Kowalski's lab and were shocked at what we saw. Private was watching Frozen but it wasn't the choice of movie that shocked us. Private was watching Frozen with…Dr. Blowhole!

Kowalski and I got into defensive positions and I shouted, "Blowhole! How did you get in here?" We were ready to knock out Blowhole and Private when Doris wheels in. Doris turns to Kowalski and said, "Private and I decided to forced Francis (that's blowhole's first name) to watch Frozen as pay back for trying to destroy the world." If you had not seen The Penguins of Madagascar "The Penguin Who Loved Me" than you missed an awesome adventure that…you wouldn't be interested in. Kowalski and I decided to leave our arch-enemy to his torture and watch the morning news. As we exited Kowalski lab, I got an idea I guess we're going on Rico's Norwegian Cruise after all.

2 hours later

I had Rico, Private, and Kowalski meet me by the bunks for a special meeting. As I climbed down the ladder I could hear their excitement. The threesome stood up at attention as they noticed that I was present. In a serious tone I said, "Boys we need another vacation that why we're going to…dramatic pause…" Private ruined the mood by excitedly saying, "The San Diego zoo." "We live in a Zoo," I said calmly, "no Private we are going to..." I shocked everyone when I said, "Norway!"

Once the shock died down I oversaw the packing of our trip to Norway. I am no longer Denmark's most wanted so I don't have worry about the Danes or Hans the Puffin. I think for a chance I might listen to Private's suggestion that we explore Bergen, Norway before we start the tour. Of course we can't leave the country without catching some Norwegian Herring. Little did we know that our vacation was not going to go as we planned (again).

 **(Computer text) The Kingdom of Arendelle** August 20th 1812

Arendelle castle…

(Queen Elsa's POV)

It has been over a year since the Great Thaw and the kingdom had recovered from the sudden winter conditions in the middle of summer. While we fell behind other kingdoms in terms of exportable goods we still somehow manage to contiune trade. We were able to keep our trade agreement with the kingdom of Corona (despite Queen and King consorts getting stuck here for three days) when all the other kingdoms backed sister Anna was walking next to me and her excitement was contagious, with my sister on my side it seemed Arendelle could do anything. We stepped out onto the balcony and were greeted by a courtyard of busy staff. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the royal handler announced, "Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna was her usual hyperactive self standing next to Kristoff the new ice master and deliverer(yes that's a thing) of Arendelle and Anna's boyfriend.

Olaf was among the staff in the courtyard spreading his contagious happiness and still enjoying summer with the snow cloud I gave him. I should give him a something so he doesn't have to walk around with that cloud all day. I turn toward the guards and announced, "Open the gates!" and today's visitors started to file in waiting for me to make the courtyard into an ice rink. With an encouraging smile from Anna I turn to my subjects and said, "People of Arendelle who's ready for some winter fun" I then focused on the courtyard and began to turn it into an ice rink. When the rink was complete I watched as my subjects took to the rink and begin to skate. This was looking to be another normal week in Arendelle, of course normal is a relative term in Arendelle. As I looked down from the balcony at my happy subjects I decided to join their fun. Little did I know that my world was about to be turned upside down in a blur of black and white.

100 miles above the north mountain Modern day

Blowhole's aerial base…

(Blowhole's POV)

If those Pen-gu-wins think watching Frozen is torture then there another thing coming…My Revenge. I turn to my lobster lieutenant and shouted, "Red One! Fire up the time engine" "Right away Doc" Red One said as he pushes a big red button that powers up my new time engine " **Time engine Engaged! Please specify time period** " my computer stated (I love the deep sound of my computer it makes my evil plans sound more menacing) " **Also you have one message from a MOM** " I told my computer to save a message and to take us to the 1800's the kingdom of Arendelle.

" **We have arrived in the Kingdom of Arendelle** " it announced dramatically as we powered down the base. "Doctor Blowhole we have a problem" Red One says as we landed somewhere in a forest clearing. I noticed that our fuel level was low and ordered a complete engine shutdown and to a switch to generator power. I ordered an attack cruiser to the present day to capture the pen-gu-wins who I knew were in the area. I then announced an attack planning meeting in the war room and ordered activation of our new weapon. But before I left the room I decide to test out my new communication system. I drove up to the control panel and turned on the translation device. I then turned on the new comm. system and spoke into the microphone," Queen Elsa…Queen Elsa! Elsa the Snow Queen!" Believing that I got the legendary Snow Queen's attention I then said evilly, "Queen Elsa and citizens of Arendelle I am Dr. Blowhole. My demands are simple accept me as your overlord or prepare to be crushed by my chrome-clawed minions. Again I repeat my demands are simple… this is your only warning snow queen." I ended the transmission with an evil laugh and cut the power.

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Blowhole's storm

(Computer text) Somewhere over the northern Atlantic Ocean

12:00 P.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We had managed to salvage and rebuild the monkey powered super-plane after I decided that the sub was unreliable. With help from Phil and Mason we managed to get the chimps that ran off when we crashed in France working for us again. Let's just say we got them back with bananas and some help from the zoo's resident gorillas. Kowalski was in the back making some last minute in-flight checks while Rico and Private played chess and the chimps worked. "Double banana overdrive!" I shouted over the scream of the engine and the gears. Bananas drop down from the boxes overhead sending all the chimps into overdrive with the exception of Phil and Mason.

Kowalski was now standing next to me and said, "um…Skipper we need to be in Bergen in 19 hours or we'll miss the boat." I checked the time chart and the map and found that we were 40 hours away we wouldn't have made it. I turn to the pilot chimp and said, "Activate warp drive!" and with that command he pushes a button and everything goes white.

The Kingdom of Arendelle

(Elsa's POV)

"Queen Elsa…" a voice said "Queen Elsa! Elsa the Snow Queen!" The voice sounded menacing and seemed to be coming from everywhere. The citizens began to panic and looked up toward me for guidance or explanation, I had neither. the voice continued, "Queen Elsa and citizens of Arendelle I am Dr. Blowhole." The way he introduced himself sent shivers down my spine I was so frightened that I failed to notice ice crystals starting to form at my feet until Anna pointed it out. I melted the ice that had formed and braced myself for the rest of the message. "My demands are simple accept me as your overlord or prepare to be crushed by my chrome-clawed minions." Overlord, who does he think he is, doesn't he know who I am? "Again I repeat my demands are simple… this is your only warning snow queen." He concluded the message with an evil menacing laugh, "That's funny that sounds like a dolphin," Anna said. "No that's impossible dolphins aren't evil and if there was an evil one why would he go after my kingdom?" I asked my sister.

Anna and I spun around when someone said, "For Revenge your highness." Standing in the doorway on a strange looking vehicle was a dolphin and he was holding a strange contraption (for translation perhaps?). he looked like a normal dolphin until I took a closer look. He had a scar running down the left side of his face and a strange device was clasped over where his left eye should have been. His eye was menacing and offered a window into his evil mind, he was smarter then the average dolphin and he know it. "Revenge against who I might ask" I said hoping my tone told him that I was not to be trifled with. He answered calmly, "Revenge against my arch-enemies, revenge against the humans…I have a whole bunch of Revenges all piling up and it not pretty."

"What have us humans ever done to you?" I asked but I would dread ever asking that question. He turns to my angrily and said, "What have you humans ever do to me! They humiliated me in the…" he pushed a button on his control panel, " **Ring of Fire!** " another deeper voice said. He continued to glares at me and said, "And to add insult to injury the trainers tortured me" he gestured to his scar and took off the device over his eye revealing a ruined eye, "This Queen Elsa of Arendelle is what you humans have done to me!" The evil dolphin returns the device (his eye) to his head and said, "Elsa I will no longer humor you with your title, Arendelle well be mine!"

I step closer to say something but Anna walks straight up to him and angrily yells, "What power could you possible have to stop Arendelle and its people!" He smile evilly and said, "You're quick to defend the Queen who trapped Arendelle in ice and snow and who almost froze you to death." That crossed a line as Anna slapped him (the same way she slapped Prince Hans) and she said, "She's a great sister and a great Queen!" He didn't seem to be fazed by that comment and seemed to be addressing me when he said, "Anna do you trust you sister?" "Of course I do" she bravely responded. "You had a streak of blonde hair on you head" he said. "I had it since I was born, what of it." Anna responded defiantly, "why do you care."

(Blowhole's POV)

"Why do you care" that fool does she really not know after all this time. "Did you really think you had it since you were born or was it something you parents told you?" I questioned. That planted a seed of doubt into the princess's mind so I continued as I turned to the Queen, "Are you going to tell her or should I?" "Tell her what?" the Queen rebutted defensively with a look of fear in her eyes. "The secret you and your parents keep from her… the truth of why you shut her out." The Queen's composer and confident was destroyed as her sister looked at her angrily, just what I like to see.

The relationship of Arendelle's Royal sisters was in ruins and soon The Kingdom will be too. Princess Anna stormed out leaving Elsa to face me alone now I just need to end that storm inside her. I left the castle but not before having the last word, "Elsa the storm ends today." I then left the town my evil laugh echoing thru the streets. The kingdom of Arendelle will soon be mine and their will be no Snow Queens or Pen-gu-wins to stop me; I will finally have my revenge.

(end of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Time Ray

Battle cruiser near Bergen, Norway

5:00 A.M. Norwegian time

August 21st 2014

(Red one's POV)

My sensors detected an object exiting warp-drive, the specs of the object quickly popped up on the heads up display. The object was strange cross of a plane and a helicopter powered by monkeys, which could only mean one thing; the penguins. Parker was sitting in the pilot chair I turned to him and said, "Um…Parker…I would like to report that…" the platypus grabbed me by the eye stalks and said, "Blowhole doesn't pay me to listen to you ramble all day! Spit it out!" I cleared my throat and said, "Sir, The penguins' monkey powered super plane has been detected."

A smile appeared on his face, "bring us about red one! Time to show off the newest addition to the blowhole arsenal" he exclaimed. I grabbed the controls and ordered my fellow lobsters to man the battle stations as parker proudly said, "Next stop defeat penguins." He then turns to me a said, "Red one full speed to the penguins" I took the cruiser out of hover mode and rocketed at top speed toward the unexpecting penguins. This is going to be fun.

Forest clearing near Bergen

5:17A.M. Norwegian time

(Skipper's POV)

I had the pilot drop us off in a forest clearing and to be in the general area in case we needed a quick getaway. But I doubt we'll have to deal with a superhuman animal control officer who wants our heads on his or her wall. The last one we dealt with is now trapped on the lemur filled island of Madagascar. Not that we're going back there anytime soon; never again. Well then again Madagascar was way better than Antarctica (or was that Wisconsin) and in the words of private, "well that stunk".

Norway is the frozen wilderness we were looking for and plus its landscape is much more appealing then Antarctica. I heard (or rather I read in the tour book) that fishing is the principal industry here in Norway especially during the winter months when nothing grows. I also heard that lingonberries (or mountain cranberry) are great on fish like fresh (not aged in a shipwreck in the Lower New York Bay) Norwegian herring. I wonder if we have time to fish and head off to the food market before the boat leaves the port. I was deep in though about the itinerary for our Norwegian adventure when I spotted a strange aircraft out of the corner of my eye. Kowalski conformed my suspicions when he said, "Skipper I believe we are being followed from the air. Skipper it sounds like a high-speed…Battle cruiser… theirs no such thing." The "non-existent" battle cruiser then began to attack causing a surprised Kowalski to shout, "Ahh! It's a battle cruiser!"

I turn to the battle cruiser and shouted, "Blowhole! We can't even enjoy a vacation without you having another revenge plot!" A familiar laugh comes out of the cruiser's loudspeaker, "no you can't but, I'm not blowhole" Kowalski looks up at the cruiser and said, "Parker! You still work for blowhole." The cruiser landed and a ramp (sci-fi style) came down to meet the ground and Parker, Red one (Blowhole's most trusted lieutenant), and another lobster walked out. The Evil platypus looks all four of us in the eyes and said, "Yes, he did offer me enough gold to fill the titanic (is their enough gold on the planet to do that) and of course an entire large kingdom, Corona I think." "Corona?" I asked as he turns to me and sarcastically answered, "You know the kingdom from the 2012 Disney animated movie Tangled. That is after he conquers Arendelle of course."

"How Blowhole could conquer two kingdoms from Disney movies?" I asked. he answered by saying, "with a time engine of course." "But where would he get a time engine from?" Kowalski asked "none of your business," the platypus answered. "What is this?" I said, "Why are you telling us this" he doesn't answer me and with his two lobster crewmates he disappeared into the cruiser laughing evilly.

I turned to Rico and shouted, "Rico their planning something, get ready for anything!" Rico turns to me and said, "Ka-boom? Ka-boom?" I turn to him and said, "Rico make that extra Ka-boom". But before Rico could unleash our arsenal an ominous looking gun was lowered. The gun was about to fire but the super-plane appeared behind us. I quickly turn to the plane and shout, "Deploy banana gun!" the gun turret was lowered from the cabin of the plane and the gun tech began firing bananas at the cruiser. The Cruiser's weapons were quickly clogged up with bananas. But we didn't except two sub-machine guns to drop down aimed at the plane, "Get out of here" I shouted. The plane reentered warp-drive and we were left alone with the battle cruiser.

I look up toward the cruiser and motioned that we had surrendered. Parker's voice came onto the loudspeaker, "Now that you're finished I just like to introduce you to Blowholes new… Time Ray." I heard Kowalski shout behind me, "Oh come on now! Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff! I still want to know!" The ominous looking gun then powered up energy sparking off the barrel before a white beam shot out towards us, it was a direct hit. The world around us and the cruiser disappeared in a flash of white.

When the flash faded the battle cruiser was still hovering over us but it was not alone anymore. Above it was a giant aircraft that looked like an aircraft carrier with giant rotors attached to the sides of its hull. It had the words "Aerial base" on its underside. The battle cruiser rose in altitude before disappearing above Blowhole's Aerial base. We barely had time to think when a green tractor beam shot down from the ship sending us hurtling toward the cargo bay. We arrived on board and we got into defensive position but we weren't fast enough. The last thing we heard before Parker knocked us out was Blowhole saying, "I have finally defeated you pen-gu-wins."

(End of Chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: welcome to arendelle

Control room, Blowhole's aerial base

12:00 A.M. Norwegian time

August 21st 1812

(Blowhole's POV)

" , now that the penguins are defeated what do we do now?" Red one asks. I turn angrily to the lobster and said, "Red one that's an easy one." I drive up to the top of the control room so that I appear on the screen in the back and shouted, "We will destroy Arendelle!" "Yes!" one of the lesser lobsters shouted, I glared at the lobster who quickly sat down, "Whoa! That was awkward!" another lobster whispered.

My attack on the kingdom will be unstoppable since the citizens' confident in their Queen has failed. And even if the Penguins escaped (because trust me they never stay trapped) they won't be able to stop me because this time they will be completely outgunned. For I Dr. Blowhole will at long last have my revenge and nothing can stop me. Well I think I'll go mock the pen-gu-wins some more.

Prison cell #12

12:30 A.M Norwegian time

(Skipper's POV)

We were placed in a dark, ominous Prison cell; I've been in much worst. Private in his British accent said, "Skipper we can take Blowhole." I turn to the young PFC and said, "Not this time young Private. Not this time." A gruff voice came from the shadows and said, "Suck in those guts you dandy dumplings officer on deck!" We stood at attention when Special Agent Buck Rotgut stepped out of the shadows. He expected us to salute him but I said, "Sorry Special Agent but such pleasantries will only slow us down." He turns to me and said, "That's the Skipper I know." I reminded him that he already Defeated Penguin Enemy number one and he responded by saying, "Since the Red Squirrel has been captured Dr. Blowhole was moved up the list."

I turn to my men and saw a team that needed their leader to lead. I took out the case file labeled "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge" and I was reminded about our first battle with that mad Dolphin: _(Flashback)_ "…Without you pen-gu-wins around to foil my plans I will unleash…" Dr. Blowhole pushes a button on his scooter's control panel and his lair theater system with high definition picture and surround sound said, "Chrome claw" Blowhole then continued his revenge filled rant, "…on a unexpecting world! With this mutant monster on my side I will rule land and sea!" he then let loose his maddening evil laugh before falling over; but he quickly regained his balance. Private with fear in voice said, "Could you go back to the 'without you' part please?" "I get the gist" I shouted, "Rico". Rico let out his own evil laugh and throw up our entire arsenal; we were about to grab our weapons when a magnet lowered from above. All our weapons; even the ones that weren't made of metal flew to the magnet and was lifted out of sight while a shocked Rico said, "Oh Uh"

Blowhole pushes another button and lasers turn around to face us while cocking to fire at us. Right before they started to fire blowhole victoriously said, "whose foiled now?" The lasers begin to shoot and we jumped to avoid them Kowalski and Rico went separate directions while Private and I jumped into a corner. But something hit me, "foil…"I said, "Private! Snack cakes!" Private unaware of what I was thinking said, "Is this really the time to…" "Private!" I interrupted and Private not wanting to disobey a direct order threw a foil wrapped snack cake my direction. I caught the cake and placed it right in the path of a laser beam; blowhole ducked as the beam was reflected his direction. While he was distracted I passed the cake to Rico. A beam bounced off the cake and destroyed a laser causing blowhole to turn around and exclaimed, "Say what?"

While Blowhole was distracted again Private jumps in the air and yells, "Kowalski!" and threw the remaining snack cake toward him. Kowalski caught it mid-air over the Dolphin's head and throws it into his blowhole. Blowhole began to suffocate as Kowalski exclaims, "Aspirate Swiss Delight bottlenose!" Blowhole continued to suffocate as he tried to remove the snack cake from his blowhole. The struggle caused him to lose his balance and fall off his scooter and into the water behind him. Private, Rico, Kowalski, and I then began to slap each others flippers in victory as blowhole rises out of the water in his glass and metal bubble.

His voice came out of a speaker in the floating bubble as he said, "This is the last you see of Dr. Blowhole!" I stared up at the dolphin and teased, "Good run!" Blowhole quickly realizes his mistake and backtracked, "um…I mean…This is the last you see of anything!" "Oh…" I said as Blowhole floated out of the hole in the ceiling while laughing his head off. The hole sealed beneath him as the computer's deep voice rocked the compound saying, "Self destruct in…"… **End of report …**

I looked up from the file and towards my men and stood tall as I said, "Boys this battle with Blowhole may be impossible and…Kowalski what are the odds of Blowhole finally having his revenge?" Kowalski takes out a pad of paper and pencil and scribbles something down and says, "99.9 percent change of Blowhole Destroying Arendelle and one percent change of us defeating him again." I continued my previous statement, "We faced worst odds before. We may be outgunned and outnumbered but we managed to defeat the mad doctor many times. He may always get the good stuff but we have one thing he doesn't have, and that's teamwork. Now let's defeat our arch-enemy like we have always done. Commence Operation: Frozen Fury! Go! Go! Go!" Rotgut was impressed as he said, "Now that is the Skipper I know. Find the Snow Queen and good luck Skipper your team is going to need it." I saluted the superior agent and then I ordered Rico to throw up a smoke bomb to cover us as we escaped thru the air duck.

Two hours later we were standing on a catwalk on the underside of Blowhole's massive mobile aerial base and decided to jump. I turn to my men and said, "We have to jump! Now on the count of three we'll jump…One…Two…Three…Jump!" The four of us jumped off the base and fell toward the snow covered ground below and we expected a smooth landing. We didn't…we got swiped up in a massive gust of wind and landed hard on the wooden dock.

I managed to get my bearings to yell, "Fall in for roll call!" my men said their lines, "Kowalski here with science!" "Private reporting for duty!" "Blah!" and I said, "Skipper here ready for action!" We had just managed to get to the main street when guards block the way, "Do you work for ?" the guard closest to us demanded. One of the other guards grab him by the shoulder and said, "They can't talk to us they don't have Blowhole's translator device." Kowalski look up to two of the guards and said, "No but, we do have our own." Kowalski turned while he set the translator to four and motioned that I could now speak to them. I confidently turn toward the Guards and said, "We do not work for Dr. Blowhole we are his greatest enemies and we need to see the queen at once"

A voice from behind the guards said, "I will talk to the penguins clear the way." One of the guards responded in a gruff voice and said, "Right away your majesty" The guards parted and the Queen walked forward. She turns back to the guards and said, "Return to the castle." The guards complied with the young queen's orders and ran off toward the big imposing castle. Kowalski and I step toward the snow queen in all her queenly glory and bowed. The queen motioned allowing us to stand back up and she said, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle now who are you?" I took another step and said, "I'm Skipper your highness and these are my comrades Kowalski, Rico, and Private" The queen looked around and said, "Follow me to the castle you must tell me everything about this dolphin" The queen turns around and walks toward her castle and we followed her into the courtyard.

Once inside she turns to a guard and whispered, "Close the gates" We followed her into the grand hallway as the gates closed behind us with a heavy thud. The Queen led us down several hallways until we reached a pair of thick doors. The queen opened the doors and we walked into the throne room; which had been converted into a war room. The queen turns back to us and said, "You will tell me everything you know. Start from the beginning…" "Well the Story starts on Coney Island…" I said.

(End of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: The Story of Blowhole

Castle of Arendelle

(Skipper's POV)

"The Story start on Coney Island," I said. "Wait before we begun I think we should tell her that Dr. Blowhole and the four of us are from the future," Kowalski added. "One thing at a time Kowalski," I said, "we'll tell her later." "fine," Kowalski muttered. "Now where was I?" I said glaring at Kowalski, "The Story of Blowhole starts on Coney island…where Blowhole performed tricks for the humans which made him bitter. He was constantly abused by his trainers and forced to jump thru the ring of fire. He continued to perform tricks until an incident with the ring of fire that cost him his eye." "That was the straw the broke the camel's back so to speak," Kowalski said, "so he escaped vowing to have his revenge on the humans." "While hiding in a secret base he started inventing devices including his bionic eye," I continued, "thus beginning his evil empire."

"His first attempt was foiled by us Penguins," I said, "so he vowed to have revenge on us as well. He next attempt was to deploy a giant mutant lobster called the Chromeclaw…we foiled that plan as well." "Years later he attempted to flood the world by melting the artic with his Ring of Fire…" (Flashback) "It is fitting that I have returned to the very Aquatheater where I performed tricks for the duller humans," Blowhole said, "oh had it made me bitter…" "I'm sorry did he say bitter or better," Private asked. "Hard to say the sound really bounces around in here," I said. "Well that would be the high ceiling," Kowalski noted. Blowhole continued, "my humiliation in the ring of fire became my inspiration…in the frozen north we have constructed a vast circle of extremely spendy devices that tap into the Earth's Core." Meanwhile on the screen behind Blowhole we saw a demostration of his Ring's power. "Oh come on…" I said. Blowhole turned angrily, "do you mind I'm just getting to the good part! It's realllllly quiet a shocker."

"It's so obvious," I replied, "humiliated by the humans…" "Activate the Ring of Fire," Private replied. "melt the artic," Kowalski added. Rico said something in Rico-nese. "well how did we do punk," I asked. "You're…in the ballpark," Blowhole replied clearly disappointed. "Then the planets water levels will rise…and Rise and then," Julian said, "jet-skies for everyone!" "No," Blowhole said, "Then I will have my Revenge because the humans will be jumping thru hoops." "Oh," Julian said stupidly, "Can I have a jet-ski then?" "You know we're going to stop you," I said. Blowhole turned to us, "You can try…but this time I have an army of crustatican warriors!" Blowhole's lobster army surrounded us and let out a battle-cry accompanied by claw-snaps. "Yeah," I said, "we can take them." "Oh Really Skipper?" Blowhole asked, "give us all you pen-gu-wins got!" More battle-cries and claw-snaps from the lobsters behind him. "So what you take down ten, twenty lobsters," Blowhole said amid the lobsters cheers, "We got more lobsters!"

"Yah!" The Lobsters said. "Whoa…wait a moment," one of the Lobsters said. Julian back up and said, "How can the penguins do anything when their thoroughly trapped?" "Trust me," Blowhole said, "they never stay trapped." You got that right Blowhole. "Don't lose hope men," I said, "we just need one…" Mort feel from above and cut off my sentence. Blowhole and Julian looked at Mort in confusion. Mort jumped up and said, "The King's feet must be free!" The mouse lemur embraced Julian's feet, "I took the subway…"

"Mort…" Julian said, "I'm not even a prisoner…also NOT THE FEET!" "Wheee!" Mort exclaimed as his head touched the unlock button. We were freed from the trap, "Nice work Sadeyes!" I shouted. "See, see this is what I am talking about," Blowhole said, "Lobsters Attaaack!" The Lobsters charged at us and thus started an epic battle. (end of flashback) "What happened after that?" Elsa asked. "Well we defeated the Lobsters but Blowhole had more tricks up his sleeve…" (another Flashback) "I do not like this show," Mort said. "Me neither," I agreed, "Let's pull the plug." "Oh Skipper," Blowhole said, "you have more urgent matters to deal with." While this was said a huge shadow appeared behind us causing mort to run away. "Like what?" I asked.

Blowhole slowly reached for a red button, "Like a certain mutation I like to call!" "CHROMECLAW!" a metal claw slammed down in front of me causing me to take a look at the beast. It roared, "Ah! You did get around to making that monster…" "Yes," Blowhole replied, "and I'm rather pleased with how it turned out." The Chromeclaw roared again and started to attack. Kowalski turned to Private and Rico, "That would be extremely impressive if it weren't about to…" The Chromeclaw's tail swung by knocking the team aside. "Put an end to this madness!" I shouted.

Blowhole boosted, "I am victorious…" Private jumped on the back of his scooter, "I am suddenly moving backwards…hey off!" Rico grabbed a hold of Julian scooter and drove it away while Kowalski went to the control panel, "No need to panic…I'm smarter then that ego-maniac," he said, "the big red button turned it on the big blue button must…" "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED TO A LUDICUS LEVEL ARTIC MELTDOWN WILL BE EVEN FASTER!" "Thank you Kowalski!" Blowhole said.

"The North Pole is surely doomed as the hoop of heat melts the ice and snow at an alarming rate, Whoa!" the New Reporter Chuck Charles said as he fell into the ocean, "This is Chuck Charles and I can not swim…help!" "Ah! Green! The Green button would surely…" "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED…BEYOND ALL REASON!" Kowalski growled in frustration. Meanwhile I battle the chromeclaw until it knocked me aside. Private launched a bomb out of Rico but it exploded harmlessly in it's metal claw. The Monster roared again as Private and Rico got an idea with the catwalk.

We jumped onto the walkway and blew it up with sticks of TNT. Two sides of the Walkway knocked into the Chromeclaw trapping it. The Chromeclaw knocked out and I turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski status report!" "Mostly not good with hints of horrible…" Kowalski replied. "You have failed Skipper," Blowhole said, "Bad news for non-swimmer…ha ha ha!" I knocked him off the scooter and went fin-to-fin! "Yoho! Blowy!" Julian said. "I'm a little busy…" "Can't you see that we're tussling," I asked. "I just thought that you wanted to know…" Julian said, "that I am not on the side of evil…I am a double agent!" "What?" Blowhole and I said. "I am a Good guy Spy!" Julian jumped off his scooter and onto the control panel. With his tail he pushed the purple button on the far right. "RING OF FIRE…SHUT DOWN IN PROCESS." "Oh," Kowalski said, "Purple was my next guess."

"Noooo!" Blowhole shouted with unconscious lobsters all around him. "Yah for King Julian!" Mort said, "he's the best double agent ever!" (end of Flashback) "And then?" Elsa asked. "Well he escaped," I said, "and a few months later returned with a even worst plan…" (Flashback) I lasered my way out of my box and spoke into my earpiece, "Skipper's log," I said, "Unbenounced to my men I have arrived in Shanghai on a super-secret solo mission…It's nice a little humid…and intelligence sources put a shipment of weaponized supped-up wings on this dock." "The dim sum of all fears…" I said after opening a box. "There is no dim-sum dum-dum," Hans the puffin said. "Hans!" I shouted.

"Skipper my old frienemy," Han said. "But you were in…" "You think Hoboken can hold Hans the puffin…" Hans replied. "Well I hoped…So this is a…" "A trap," Hans replied. "Let's say we settle this with Mackerel!" Hans said pulling out said fish. "Let's not," I said lasering the head off Hans fish. "What was that we always fish fight," Hans said, "You could put an eye out with that thing!" "We were in a rut," I said, "I don't want to be in a rut with you Hans…" "You hurt with your words Skipper," Hans said, "So I will hurt with my feet!"

Hans knocked me over with his feet causing me to lose the Laser. The Laser zapped something but I grabbed it before Hans could get to it. I held up the Laser lightsaber style but caused the arch above me to collapse. Once the dust cleared I climbed out of the rubble. Hans was on top of the Rubble with the Laser, "you're right Skipper old chum…this does beat the fish!" "Now Hans take it easy!" I pleaded. Hans blasted the Laser at me causing me to run on the side of the building. "My Car!" someone shouted in japanese. I grabbed a Lantern and hit Hans in the Face. I grabbed the laser and launched myself at the dock. I was holding the laser like a lightsaber when I noticed something disturbing. "Why the puzzling half-grin that suggest that you know something that I do not?"

"How did you really think I got out of Hoboken Skipper?" "Um…work release program?" "I had help from someone you know," Hans said. "What?" I asked as a giant sub broke thru the dock. A door on the Sub opened and Blowhole laugh filled the air, "Pen-gu-wins…" he said. "Blowhole!" I shouted. "Was that an entrance or what?" Blowhole asked, "not that you'll remember it…thanks to my" "MINDJACKER!" a clown face appeared and before I could act my memory was wiped. "And now you will forget everything…most importantly how to swim! Bahahahaha!" (End of Flashback)

"Armed with Skipper's thoughts," Kowalski said, "he used a Sub-terrain attack pod to infiltrate out base…" (Flashback continues) Rico voiced his concern for something. "What is it Rico?" "I dunno," Rico said. "I sure it's nothing," Kowalski said, "Probably still on edge because Skipper isn't here…still." "He's never been gone this long," Private said, "Perhaps we should be worried." "Told you," Rico replied. "Very well," Kowalski said, "if it will make everyone feel better we'll set aside a time for worrying. How's noon-ish" "Work for me," Private said. Rico found a schedule problem. "I'm sure you could reschedule that?" Private said.

Rico said something else in Rico-nese. "That's true we could start worrying now." The Base started to shake, "now good." Kowalski ran to the door and listened, "Hmm…sounds like a giant rolling attack pod? Their's no such thing." The Attack pod broke down the door, "Ah! It's an Attack pod!" The Pod opened and Blowhole cracked his neck, "Guess who Pen-gu-wins!" "Oh…Blowhole," Private said. A strange gun appeared and aimed itself at Private. "The Evil energy reading are off the charts," Kowalski said, "it's some sort of diaboligizer…" "Diaboligizer?" Rico asked. "It makes things evil," Blowhole replied. "I don't like the sound of that at all," Private replied.

"embrace the awesome Private," Blowhole said, "You'll make a terrific monster!" "Now would be an excellent time for Skipper to come home," Private said. "Sadly young Private," Blowhole said, "Skipper is not racing to the rescue…ever again." "Wrong Blowhole!" Private said, "Skipper's out there I know it!" "And as long as there is a breath in his body," Kowalski said, "He will…frought you." "yah!" Rico said. Blowhole readied his diaboligizer but right as he fired Julian appeared. "Ah!" He said as his MP3 player fell to the ground, "That blowjoe guy blasted by Player!" "On the bright side we're not evil," Private said. "True," Rico added. "On the Dark side their that," Kowalski said pointing to the mutating MP3. "True…" "It has that explodey look about it," Blowhole said." (end of Flashback) "And then everyone was forced to sing," Kowalski said. "We managed to defeat him and he became a victim of his own Mindjacker…"

"And he would have stayed that way," I said, "Until a Platypus made us break into…" (Flashback) "Seaville aqua fun park," Kowalski said, "Security is beyond state of the art… It's The Fort Knox of Aqua Fun Parks." "That's why we need you ace," Parker said, "You have the tech skills we need to free Doris's brother." "All this time I didn't even know Doris had a brother…" Parker walked up to Kowalski, "Francis likes seaweed and swimming dislike nets…any other pointless facts you need to know?" "No." "Then here what I need to know you in?"

"give me a few minutes to talk this over with my compatriots?" "Upside," Kowalski said, "if I rescue Doris's brother then I could shove that Parker's smug duck-face. Downside, the only fortress harder to penetrate into then Seaville is Doris's heart." "And my side," I said, "if we do this your not belving your own bunk…We're in!" "Their in!" Parker said. Doris jumped out of the water much to Julian's surprise and shock. "What? They got one of those?" Julian said. Mort turned on a sprinker and helped Maurice waving flashlights around. "Oh turn off the dancing waters," Julian said, "The Penguins totally upstaged us with their trained fish!" Maurice turned off the sprinker while Julian pouted, "stupid Penguins."

Hours later… "Covert attack team launch," I said. "Do I have to be on a team with him," Kowalski asked. "Here we go," Parker said. "Kowalski," I said, "Rico hypnotized by the ping machine." "Ping…Ping," Rico said. "And I promised I let Private drive…" Private knocked into the wall, "I'm doing a bang up job…right Skipper?" "Yeah! Bang up job!" I replied, "So Parker is your man! Now Covert Attack team launch!" (flashback end) "Kowalski entered Security control and after we took out the guards we found Flippy's habitat," I said. (flashback) "Francis!" Doris said. "Francis are you in there?" "Oh man I can't see squack in this inky black murk," I said, "Rico shine some light on the Subject!"

Rico turned on the flood light and reveal the tank's inhabitant. "Yeah!" we all said and then gasped in shock. "Whoa!" Rico said. "No it can't be," Private said."The Mind Boggles." "It's…," I said, "Dr. Blowhole!" "Hey penguins," Flippy/Blowhole said. "You guys new to the Park…You should get back to your tanks their crazy strict around here." "I don't know what you game is here Blowhole," I said, "but I will see you burn! You hear me! Burn in the pits of Hades!" "Blowhole?" he said, "No…sorry…I'm Flippy! Seaville's second most popular performer 3 shows a day 4 on weekends…" "Kowalski," I said, "analyze this freak show…" "Um did you say…free show?" Blowhole said, "Okay…fine a few hoop jumps but that's it."

"Skipper the last time we saw Blowhole he was a victim of his own Mindjacker…" Kowalski said, "he may actually still believe he's Flippy." "here comes the triple back flip," he said before splashing Doris. "He's not flippy," Doris said, "and he's not…what did you call him? Dr. Blowhole? No, he's my brother Francis." "Sorry Doris," Kowalski said, "that's not Francis…" "That is the sixth banglai of the Seven Seas…my arch-nemesis…Dr. blowhole." "Let me straighten this out," Parker said, "Your all right…He's both Doris's brother Francis and Dr. Blowhole." "Ah come on I'm shaking it out here." "And he's flippy too," Parker said. "Wait…how would you know?" Kowalski asked. "Because I work for him!" he knocked out Kowalski and me out with his toxic spur. "Skipper!" Private shouted as Parker knocked both him and Private with toxic spur. "I mean the evil him," Parker replied followed by Doris's gasp. She tried to escape but got knocked out by Parker. Kowalski came too, "Doris?" Parker picked up Kowalski's smart phone and said, "Kowalski I would like to thank you I couldn't have done this without you…" "Parker," Kowalski replied. Parker knocked Kowalski out and left with Blowhole. (Flashback)

"So how did you escape?" a soldier asked. "Well we used the Ring of Fire Trick to launch out of the park," Kowalski explained, "We then used the Sub and entered Blowhole's base." "During a brief battle Blowhole got his memory back while the rest of us were mind jacked…" I said. (Flashback) "Who wants to play a game?" "Me! Me!" "excellent it's called…capture the Pen-gu-wins!" Shortly… "Did we win?" "Yes," Blowhole replied. "MINDJACKER!" "wait you're restoring their minds!" "Of course," Blowhole replied, "what's the point of dominating the world if your arch-rivals don't even know you did it!" Blowhole restored our minds, "Blowhole…you fiendish fin freak!" "Missed you too Skipper," Blowhole replied, "good news thought…You get to watch as I enact project…" "BAD TIDINGS!" "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "You're using a giant tractor beam to bring the moon closer to the earth thus creating massive tidal wave chaos that will flood the entire world…" "Well thank you professor spoiler," Blowhole said, "but you left out the part where I then…rule the entire world! It's an important part…my favorite part…"

"You do that Francis," Doris said, "and I swear I will never have you over for Thanksgiving dinner ever again." "Don't worry Doris," Kowalski, "Not gonna happen." "OH Yes is it is," Blowhole said, "Red one! Fire up the cannon!" Red one powered up the cannon with a simple light switch. "I mean You'll try but it won't work!" "Of course it will work!" Blowhole said, "Open the blast-way!" "Wait…no…why did you think it would work…" "cavation," Kowalski said. "I accounted for cavation." "and centripetal force?" "I accounted for centripetal force…" "Plus axis tilt," Kowalski countered. "I accounted for that too…" "then I guess it's just balance…" "Balance?" "yeah! As in you got none!"

Blowhole lost his balance allowing Kowalski to free us. "Super Kowalski!" Parker tried to attack until Rico showed him the Rocket Launcher. "You are not paying me enough for this," Parker replied. "I will! Promise!" Blowhole shouted. "Dolphin exchange! Let's go!" I shouted. "Oh…NO, No, no, no!" Blowhole pleaded as we threw him in the tank. "by the way…Project Bad Tidings would totally work…" "Crab-cakes I knew it!" Blowhole exclaimed, "Fire the Cannon!" Red one fired the Cannon and it worked until Rico knocked the energy cannon over with explosives. "No! Shut it off! Shut it off!" Blowhole shouted.

Red One went to turn it off but the switch was ripped away, "aw…that's no good!" Lobster and anything not nailed down were being suck into the ray, "Skipper that's things going to blow!" "Evacuate!" I shouted. "Look!" Private said. Parker was stealing out sub, "thanks for the ride Jerks!" Parker shouted. Doris hopped onto Blowhole's scooter and knocked Parker off the Sub. "Consider us officially broken up!" Doris said before blasting Parker with Water. "Doris! Lead the Way!" I shouted. The Sub left the base just moments before it blown up. Once we returned to the dock Kowalski said, "sorry that your boyfriend turn out to be evil…not really." "I guess next time I should listen to you Kowalski," Doris said, "You know I never seen you in action before…you were so brave and confident it was kind of hot…" "Yeah!" Kowalski said before changing his tone, "I mean…yeah." "I guess what I'm trying to say," Doris said, "is I like you Kowalski…Like you like you." "Oh," Kowalski said, "I like you like you like you too."

The two tried to kiss for several minutes before they found the right position. "Aw!" Private said as his eyes were covered. "Finally!" Rico said. "Skipper," Private asked, "do you suppose we finally seen the last of Dr. Blowhole." "what a delightfully naive question Private," I replied, "Nope…Blowhole is my arch-enemy and arch enemies always return. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if at this very moment he's rebuilding his evil empire!" (Flashback ends) "Boy were we right," Kowalski replied. "So…how did you get here?" Elsa asked. "Blowhole's latest weapon the Time Ray which was attached to a battle cruiser sent us to your time…Your majesty," Kowalski said. "And we're the only ones who can help you!" I added.

(end of Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: The Battle Begins

The Kingdom of Arendelle

2:00 P.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The arrival of the penguins was unexpected but they faced this evil before and know Blowhole's weaknesses. They told me of his previous attempts at world domination and their many battles with Dr. Blowhole. They told me about mutant lobsters, rings of fire, a device that removes memories, energy cannons, a gun that make things evil, the battle cruiser that attacked them, and the time ray that ripped them from their time. The more they talked about the extent of the dolphins evil the more I feared for the safety of Arendelle. The led penguin, Skipper was shocked when I explained how he destroyed my relationship with my sister. Another penguin, Kowalski, (who was clearly second-in-command) turns from his leader to me and said, "Blowhole used your past to turn your sister against you. that's low even for him." A third penguin, Private, said "what did we expect from Dr. Blowhole?"

The three penguins then started to debate how to continue. "Skipper I suggest our usual action plan for Blowhole's evil plans," Kowalski said. "And get captured again?" Skipper asked. "A direct attack is another option," Kowalski replied. "No he'll be expecting that," Skipper replied, "no we doing something different…" Skipper turns to a fourth penguin and said, "Rico be prepared for anything we don't know what else is in Blowhole's arsenal" I turn to the gathered guards and said, "Ready the defenses! we don't know when the enemy will attack but a least we will be ready. Be on high alert at all times!" the guards looked around nervously causing me to shout, "Now!" to get their attention. The guards ran out to their defensive positions around the castle and the town. The Soldiers in the room also ran out of the castle and out into the town and filed into position. The kingdom was ready for Blowhole's next move.

(Skipper's POV)

The Queen was confident that her army was ready for Blowhole's attack. I turn to Private and shouted, "Private Status report!" "Blowhole's battle cruisers are on the move!" Private report. "What's the ETA?" I asked and was answered by the bullets of the Cruisers Guns. "Right Now apparently," Kowalski said. Private and I were able to get out of the way in time; Elsa's Guards were not so lucky. The largest Cruiser landed in the main square and the muskets and cannons of the Arendelle army were useless against the Cruiser's shields. A Flap opens on the flagship Battle Cruiser and a flare is launched into the air. The signal was received and the other Cruisers began their attack shooting at whatever was below them. The Warships in the harbor were destroyed, several buildings were ablaze, and Elsa's forces defending the town to no avail. Their cannons were destroyed, they ran out of ammo, and were being chased thru the town. Queen Elsa was outside the gates and she shouted, "Fall Back!"

The flagship Battle Cruiser lifted off and the smaller Cruisers followed and as soon as it started the battle ended. The townspeople were shocked and looked defeated as the white flag of surrender rose on the flagpole. I would have none of it I gathered my men and I announced, "We bringing the Battle to Blowhole's Base!" The four of us turned to leave but were stopped by the Queen. "I'm coming with you" she said and I allowed her to come with. We exited the Town on horseback on trekked thru the forest until we found a Battle Cruiser. We got off the horses and I took out the entire lobster crew that was outside the downed cruiser while Kowalski restarted the engines. With Kowalski at the controls we flew in the direction of Blowhole's base.

 ****Blowhole's Ariel base

10:00 P.M. Norwegian time

(Skipper's POV)

We destroyed Blowhole's base arsenal with the Cruiser's laser guns and blasted a helicopter off the tarmac allowing us to land. We were coming into a landing but Kowalski miscalculated the landing speed and crashed taking out lobsters along the way. The Cruiser slid to a stop with a series of loud scrapping sounds and a loud clang. We exited the cockpit and stood ready for battle at the cargo bay ramp. Kowalski flips a switch and the exit ramp began to lower.

When the Cruiser's ramp set down on the ground with a bang we faced an army of lobsters which we dispatched quickly. We slipped past the security lights and went down a flight of stairs into a large room. The room looked just like Blowhole's other land bases in every detail even down to the river of water. The room was full of lobsters and the only thing between us and the control room. We got to work; Kowalski and I took out the lobster closest to us while Private and Rico took out the Chrome claw and any lobsters that got in the way. Queen Elsa froze any Lobsters that tried to escape and any weapon that fired on us.

Before long all the lobsters were defeated; that is until the cavalry made their grand entrance. Parker had arrived with Blowhole's Elite lobsters and Three Chromeclaws. Kowalski turns to me and bravely said, "Skipper cover me the Platypus is mine" Rico, Private, and I charged the lobsters while Kowalski delivered the first punch to Parker. The two continued to fight as the lobsters overwhelmed us; we were good fighters but the Elite Lobsters were better. We managed to defeat ten lobsters when the remaining lobsters yelled, "Lobster pile!" and jumped on top of us. But this time was different; the pile fell apart when the queen froze some of them. The remaining lobsters fled but they didn't get that far when she froze them too.

Meanwhile Kowalski delivered the final punch knocking the Platypus out before he could even think about using his toxic spurs. We looked around and found a room filled with frozen lobsters, unconscious Chrome Claws, and ruined weapons. The doors to the control room were shut but with a combination of Rico's explosives and Elsa's powers it didn't stand a change. "We're in!" an excited private announced "This is not over yet young private." I said. "No it is not" a strangely victorious Blowhole said when we entered the room.

Control room, Blowhole's aerial base

10:30 P.M. Norwegian time

(Blowhole's POV)

How is this even possible the odds were against them but yet they defeated me again? I won't give the Pen-gu-wins the benefit of full victory I'll have the last laugh. "You can't defeat me Pen-gu-wins", I said, "This is not the last you'll see of Dr. Blowhole. Enjoy your victory Pen-gu-wins I will return to have my revenge. Mark my words you will pay for this." A defiantly (as usual) Skipper smiled and said, "your not getting off that easily bottlenose!" I laughed evilly as I reached the Elevator and said, "Skipper I will return I will always return and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I said as the doors closed. But Skipper managed to get the last word before the doors closed, "Then I apologize for what is about to happen Blowhole."

After several minutes I reached my destination the escape pod storage level. I laughed evilly as I punched in the code to enter the pod and pressed enter. Nothing happened; I went to reenter the code when I realized something strange in the room. The room was colder and ice started to form on the walls while snow began to fall. I turned to the thermostat and it read a warm 82 degrees. Then for the first time in my lifetime fear began to well up inside me. For the first time I was afraid real afraid, I turn around and was face-to-face with a very angry Queen Elsa. Curse you Pen-gu-wins.

(End of Chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: the Return to New York

Escape pod storage, Blowhole's aerial base

11:00 P.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Dolphin was defeated and he knew it. Blowhole was scared and he tried to hide it, "y-you can't stop me Snow Queen" he sputtered. I increased the amount of ice around us and then his fear could be felt in the air. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I froze his transport and showed him that I meant business.

"I surrender!" he said fearfully, "I will never return to Arendelle. Spare me I'm begging you." I stepped closer, unfroze his transport, and said, "You will never be able to return to the Kingdom of Arendelle." He back up and turned to leave but I blocked his path and said, "I didn't say anything about sparing you." I could now see the fear in his terrible eye as he turned to face me. "Do you know why they call me the snow queen?" I asked, "Let me show you what happens when you attack my kingdom." I then began to freeze his base with several blasts.

Then with one last icy blast I trapped Blowhole in a frozen prison, one he will never escape. I jumped off the base and speed toward the ground, I created a snow hill and landed softly. The Base was out of control and speed toward the water before stopping. The giant base shock violently before falling into the Fjord in the distanct. The giant base shattered on impact this was the end of Dr. Blowhole.

Skipper and Kowalski appeared from ahead of me and said, "Queen Elsa…" "Just call me Elsa." I interrupted. "Elsa we would like to give you something." Kowalski said taking out two strange devices. "The first item is a commucator if ever want to contact us again" he said, "The second is a Space-Time Teleport that can take you the present day if you ever want to visit. Just make sure you contact us first." Skipper looks at Kowalski and then at me and said, "Kowalski needs a work shop to work on a way to get us penguins back home." I smiled and said, "I think I have a place in mind" I then started to walk away but stopped to gesture for the penguins to follow. The two penguins followed me back to the kingdom and their new workshop. It's the least I can do for the penguins who helped saved my kingdom.

12:00 A.M. Norwegian time

August 23rd 1812

(Skipper's POV)

The Kingdom of Arendelle had fully recovered from Blowhole's attack in the two days that followed. The fleet of warships had been rebuilt, the buildings were repaired, and the fallen solders were buried. The Castle the most heavily damaged building was still having its towers repaired. Other than a few battlements and the towers that were being repaired the castle was now fully functional. Trade in Arendelle had resumed but the future effect of the interrupted trade has yet to become apparent. I would have loved to whip the army back in shape but I had more important thing to worry about. Like for example, going back to the present day and returning home.

The Queen allotted us an empty building to serve as Kowalski's workshop, saving the day does have its benefits. I entered thru a back door and saw that everyone Private included was hard at work. I turned to Kowalski who was working on the last surviving time ray and asked, "When will it be ready?" Kowalski turn to me and said, "Six to nine weeks" I look at him angrily and yelled, "Sixty-Nine weeks!" Kowalski takes a step back and said, "No, six _TO_ nine weeks"

I sighed and said, "What's taking so long?" "The Time Ray designed to violently side someone forward or backward in time." He explained, "I'll have to do a massive amount of reprogramming and repair. But we simply don't have the parts in this time period." Private entered and turns to me asking, "Did anyone see what happened to Blowhole?" I laughed and said, "I doubt we'll ever see Him ever again. I am proud to announce that he is defeated forever." "That didn't answer my question" he replied unhappily. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted, "We have what we needed in Rico's stomach all along!" Rico replied with a shrug and a smoke bomb.

I had Rico, Private, and Kowalski gather around me and said, "Boys we don't have any need to stay in Arendelle any longer. It's time for us to return to our time and New York" Private look confused when I asked, "What is it Private?" The friendly young penguins said, "Don't you think we should say goodbye?" "There's no time Private" I answered, "It better that The Queen doesn't see us go." "Why?" he asked I turned to Kowalski, "We're not suppose to be in this time period" he explained, "Once we return to the present the timeline will realign and Everyone will forget that we were even here. It's the way of the universe." The four of us looked out the window and saw Elsa and Anna were building a snowman; everything was back to normal in Arendelle except for four penguins. It was time for us to leave, "Power up the Time Ray Mr. Kowalski we're going home!" Kowalski pushed a button and said, "There's no turning back now." Princess Anna entered from behind the Gun and in an attempt to sound serious said, "Queen Elsa has requested your presence." I turn to Kowalski and yelled, "Turn it off!" "I can't" Kowalski mouthed as he tried desperately to turn it off. It was too late the gun fired up and a single white beam shot out. I had managed to shout, "Goodbye!" before the room and Arendelle faded to white.

When the light faded the front gate of the Central Park Zoo was in sight. We were back in New York I guess we can have that Norwegian vacation another time. We returned to HQ in a few short minutes and we climbed down. Private turns to me and said, "Goodnight Skipper" before jumping into his bunk. I turn to Rico and Kowalski and said, "Teambuilding day is tomorrow get some sleep." The two groaned as they got into their bunks what is so bad about teambuilding anyway? I climbed into my bunk when I was certain the other three were deep asleep. Little did I know that the evilest creatures in the universe were 14 Level behind us (but that is another story)

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"We should knight the penguins it's the least we could do." Anna said. I was standing by my throne and said, "You know that's not a bad idea." I grabbed the sword used for knighting and turned to Anna, "Go get the Penguins I'll wait here." Anna ran off excitedly and exited the Castle. With sword in hand I began to practice my lines, "I knight you Sir Skipper, Sir Private, Sir Kowalski…"

(Princess Anna's POV)

I ran out of the Castle toward the Penguin's work shop and knocked. "Queen Elsa has requested you presence." No one answered I knocked again and the door flew open. I entered the room and the Penguins were on the other side of some gun. I took a step forward and with a serious tone (I hope) said, "Queen Elsa has requested your presence." Skipper jumped up, turns to Kowalski and with fear in his voice and shouted, "Turn it off!"

Kowalski turns to the controls of the gun and desperately tried to turn it off as energy sparked everywhere. "I can't." he mouthed to a shocked Skipper. Skipper managed to yell, "Goodbye." before a white beam fired from the gun. The last thing I saw were the penguins looking back before a bright flash overtook the room. When the flash cleared the penguins had disappeared without a trace. Their equipment and the gun had also disappeared as if they were never there. I ran back toward the castle alone, what am I going to tell Elsa?

(Queen Elsa's POV)

This was officially the first time anyone was knighted and I started to write invitations to all the surrounding Kingdoms (all except the southern isles and weselton). The Kingdom of Corona, Arendelle's closest trade partner was on the top of the guest list. The penguins definitely deserve to be recognized for saving the kingdom from Blowhole. I left my chamber to tell a staff member to distribute the invitations to Arendelle's many allies when I heard Anna downstairs.

I ran down the stair to see Anna exhausted and out of breath. I realized that she was alone and the penguins were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the penguins." I asked calmly making sure that my powers stayed under my control. Anna was visibly shaking as she said, "The Penguin are gone." "Gone?" I asked, "Anna I don't understand."

She took a deep breath and explained what happened. "They were fixing the time ray" she said, "They had second thoughts and tried to stop it…" Anna stopped, "…and they went back to their time." I finished for her. I went back into my room to get rid of all the invitations and then came back out. "What happened then?" I asked. "Their was a flash of light and then all traces of the penguins disappeared like they were never there." She explained.

I retreated back into my room. "Elsa…" Anna yelled, "I just need a minute" I told her. I gently closed my door, walked toward my bed, and sat down. Anna's story came as a complete shock but at least the penguins are where they belong. I wondered what their home looked like and if they will remember me and Anna. I stopped myself and decided to focus on other things and I exited my room. I opened the doors to a relived Anna and turned to the gathered staff. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" I said as the staff ran off to comply. I turned back to Anna, "Elsa do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. Anna grabbed me by the arm and we ran off much to the disdain of the guards.

(End of Chapter ten)


	8. Epilogue: The Daleks

August 23rd 2014

(Penguin HQ secret level 14)

The penguins were sleeping soundly unaware of what was happening 14 levels beneath them. The penguins most secure and secret level was quiet and dark and the Door to secret tunnel 10 was secured. But, the darkness was broken when a single light blasts thru the side of the heavy door. The Flare outlined the door the metal melting along the way until it reaches the other side. The door fell over with a loud bang and a high pitched sound echoed in the tunnel indescribable until the source came closer.

The sounds became words that got louder as the source entered Penguin HQ. _Exterminate!_ _EXTERMINATE!_ _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ A small group of Daleks entered the room and stopped. The lead Dalek turn to its fellow Daleks and in a monotone voice said, " ** _Life Forms detected!_** _ **Exterminate Them!**_ " The other two Daleks raised their eyestalks and said, " ** _We obey!_** " The three Daleks entered the elevator at the other side of the room and up toward the unexpecting penguins.

The End?


	9. this is just the beginning

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
